Unbreakable Bonds
by JESSiCAdEE
Summary: To whom it may concern,  I know this must be the end. Even when James and I are gone, I want my son to grow up with someone who loves him. Please take Harry to Sirius. Love Forever, Lily & James.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Bear with me. I try to be perfect, but it just doesn't work so if there is any OOCness... Sorry.

Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters… I SOOO wish... =]

"Professor! He is going after them tonight. We have to leave NOW!" Severus Snape paced in the Headmasters office.

"Now Severus? He doesn't even know where they're hidden." Dumbledore hastily pointed out.

"Pettigrew. Pettigrew. Told." Snape growled, "We have to leave."

"Yes." He stated in reply simply, moving quickly through the door and down a corridor where the members of the Order were waiting- not so- patiently for orders to be given.

Dumbledore stormed into the room, his robes flying dramatically behind him.

"He is on the move. Now" that was all it took for every witch and wizard in the room to apparate to the chosen spot, from which Dumbledore Would lead a flight on broomsticks.

Sirius was gone before Dumbledore could finish speaking. Remus was gone a half-second after, trying hard to hide his fear of losing one of the people that understood him best, and the nicest woman he would ever met. Not to mention their baby boy, who Remus had loved from the start.

When everyone had apparated, and after the broom ride that seemed so much longer than it was in reality, Sirius jumped off his broom a good 4 feet before he hit the ground. Mad Eye grunted and took the lead with Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

Dumbledore mumbled a spell and the door flew off of its hinges right as the order flooded in. Sirius walked throughout the first hall with Lupin and Gerold Bringler who were casually guarding the Longbottoms.

The entire group had begged them to opt out of this mission to stay with their new-born baby.

Dumbledore Lead three more wizards down a second hall, and a third was manned by just Minerva and Mad-Eye Moody.

All three groups crept quietly down the hall with their wands and minds ready to send or block a killing curse n less than a seconds notice.

When the first hall and the third hall met in the living room, the groups took a collective breath.

All eyes immediately found the dead body of James Potter, his green eyes wide open in panic.

Before anyone else could even react, Sirius Black was on the floor, hopelessly searching for signs of life that everyone knew were not there.

"James!" Sirius choked out.

Tears flooded down the cheeks of Remus, as Sirius just sat there staring at his dead friend.

"He's been here. Let's move." Minerva said solemnly, marching to inspect the rest of the house.

Mad-Eye and Sirius traveled down a dark hallway, stalking quietly with their wands trained in front of them, ready and lighting their path.

They reached the nursery, where Sirius had been trying to get the entire night, to see Dumbledore leaning over in silence.

Sirius crept over to where he was standing. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to see Lily's body lying unmoving.

That meant one thing: Even Lily and James- the bravest people he had ever met- couldn't protect themselves or their new baby, Harry.

Silent sobs shook his body just thinking of the dead baby's body that Dumbledore was surely holding in his arms.

The baby that had James's everything but Lily's smile. He had stayed at Sirius's small cottage just a few miles from the Potters old home, and the baby had made Sirius Black's heart swell with love for the tiny version if his best friends. Now that everyone-

But Sirius's thoughts were cut short by the small cry of a woken baby.

Sirius flew to the other side of Dumbledore to find him holding Harry, and a folded note.

Dumbledore turned to him and gave him a weak smile, before passing the baby to him.

"The house is clear." Moody reported solemnly.

"No. Go to the front yard. There are others. They have been waiting for us."

Moody quickly left as fast as his legs would take him, calling for backup the whole way, but Dumbledore stayed sitting, And Sirius continued to hold Harry. He slowly opened the note and passed it to Sirius to read.

**To whom it may concern,**

**I know this must be the end. Even when James and I are gone, I want my son to grow up with someone who loves him. Please take Harry to Sirius. Love Forever, Lily & James.**

Sirius looked down at the baby that he held in his arms. He looked down and softly kissed the head of his godson.

"Take Harry. We cannot risk his safety. Not now that he has survived an attack by Voldemort."

Sirius nodded soberly and apparated to a safe house that James and Sirius had set up last year. He walked into a nursery made for Harry when James first found out that Lily was pregnant. He set Harru in the crib, and softly spoke to him.

"You're safe, now."

**AN: Short chap… I know, but the next one is already done, and it is a LOT longer! (: so REVIEW! It makes me happy. Plus I worked very hard on this! Ok… I'm lying. I wrote this on the notepad on my phone when I got bored, and emailed it to myself, but I still would like reviews… [=**


	2. Chapter 2

*** 5 Years Later ***

"Yeah, Gram." Sirius smiled at a toddler Harry, while he talked on the phone with Stephanie Longbottom's mother on the muggle phone.

"Just drop Neville off before lunch. I'm taking Harry and some of his friends to Muggle London.

"...Yeah. He wants to go to some store...I don't remember what it's called... Build-a-something-or-another... Yeah...see you then... Bye." Sirius hung up the phone, just as Harry jumped in his lap.

Sirius ruffled his hair.

"What do you want to do, squirt?" Sirius smiled widely.

Harry giggled, and grabbed the muggle phone from Sirius's hand and dialed a number.

Sirius laughed, thinking he was simply playing with the phone.

"Yes?" Xenophilous Lovegood answered the phone.

"Luna." Harry told Sirius simply while holding the phone to his ear.

Xeno laughed hartily.

"Sure, Little man." He said before passing the phone to someone else.

"Harry?" Luna asked happily from the other line.

"LUNA!" Harry squeaked. "I want Luna." he turned to Sirius.

"I want Harry." Luna pouted to her father at her house.

"She'll be here later, Harry."

"Daddy! I want Luna now!"

"How about we pick Luna up after you get your hair cut?"

Harry pouted but nodded at his godfather.

"We are going to come get you later."

"Yay! Then we'll play a new game called snow flixates! They like to spin around and around. It will be fun!"

"Okay. I've got to go get my hair cut."

"Oh. Bye! I love you!"

"Bye. I love you too!"

Sirius shook his head incredulously at Harry and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Seems Harry and Luna have made plans," Sirius chuckled, "I was just calling to make sure that Luna can come over a bit earlier than we planned today."

On the other end of the phone, Elizabeth Lovegood laughed.

"Of course she can, Sirius."

"Just confirming." Sirius grinned as they said their good-byes and hung up the phone.

He ran over n picked up Harry in a bear-hug, and apparating them both to a wizarding barber shop where brooms where sweeping hair off of the floor, and scissors were levitating around people's heads waiting for orders.

Harry clapped and hurried into a seat. He buckled the belt, and looked at Sirius.

"Can I put the money in this time?"

Sirius nodded, and handed him the correct change, which he eagerly slipped into the slot in the belt.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" a middle-aged wizard asked, stepping out of the small shadow.

"Just a trim. Don't want his bangs in his face."

With that the scissors went to work while the wizard mumbles a continuous spell to keep them going in the right direction.

Half an hour later they were knocking on the Lovegood's front door.

"Hello, Sirius." Elizabeth greeted searching for Harry who was hiding behind Sirius's legs.

Elizabeth Lovegood leaned to the side and whispered, "Hi, Harry." He giggled, and ran in when he saw Luna standing in the hall motioning him inside.

"Harry! You shouldn't run into peoples' houses without being invited in!" Sirius shouted.

"Luna invited me in." He stated before running into another room with the white haired girl.

"I'm very sorry, Elizabeth. He just gets so excited when he sees Luna."

"Oh. It's quit fine. They are becoming such good friends." She smiled her perfect smile, and invited him in.

"Liz! Have you seen my Jilantian Humdumber caller?" Xenophilous Lovegood called from across the house in panic.

"On the top shelf of your desk in the study." She answered loudly.

"Thank you, dear."

Sirius flinched at the name. He remembered when he used that name.

~-~-~-~-~-~-FB-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Hello, Lizzy." I walked into the Gryfindor common room where I met my girlfriend every night after quitich practice.

"Hello Sirius. Good practice?" she asked, tangling her fingers with mine.

"Of course, dear." I answered, planting a kiss on her cheek.

She threw her head back and laughed.

"You sound-almost- grow calling me 'dear'." She said, seeing my questioning gaze.

I pouted, "I AM grown. I'm Almost a senior."

"Senior?" She Asked.

"Muggle term. It means 7th year, I think. But the point is that I am very grown." I concluded proudly grinning widely.

"Ok Mr. Grown. Don't forget about we children while you are doing all of you grown-person stuff." She joked, wrapping her arms around me.

"Never." I whispered.

"Never." She agreed, pressing her lips to mine.

Her kiss made me feel stronger, but made my bones feel like Jell-O at the same time.

-~-~-~-~-PT-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Breaking up with her was one of my many mistakes that I was determined to forget about?

"Daddy! Come look! Luna has a broomstick! I want one!" Harry took Sirius's hand, dragging him into Luna's playroom.

"That's very nice. Maybe Santa will bring you one if you are good." I made a mental note to ask Elizabeth where she had gotten the small broomstick that didn't fly but 2 feet off of the ground when you press the FLY button.

He grinned and I walked back into the front room where Xenophilous who had on a strange-looking hat was walking out the door after a small kiss from his wife.

"I guess I'll just take Luna and Harry with me now, then." Sirius said awkwardly from the door of the front room.

"Oh. Yeah. I'll just go get Luna's overnight bag." She rushed into her room.

"Harry. Luna. It's time to leave."

Sirius called into the playroom from the hall between the doors.

"Coming Daddy!" Harry called a few seconds before he and Luna came racing out of the room hand-in-hand.

Elizabeth was waiting, holding a bright orange striped duffel bag, shrunk to the size of a dollar.

"Bye, baby girl. Mommy loves you." Elizabeth leaned down to kiss her daughter.

Sirius shook his head, and picked Harry up into his arms.

"Time to go kiddos," Sirius announced.

"Bye Mommy!" Luna kissed her mom's cheek and sprint out the door with Harry giggling madly behind her.

"Well, i guess I'll see you later, Elizabeth." Sirius blurted before bolting toward the children, catching them right before they ran into the road.

They waved their goodbyes and Sirius apparated them both and Luna's miniature luggage back to his house.

********5 hours later**********

"Daddy! I'm going to marry Luna." Harry stated giggling madly at his proclamation.

Sirius chuckled, "Now are you?"

"Yep!" Harry grinned and Luna laughed. A loud contagious laugh that had Sirius and Harry laughing along with her.

"Why are you going to marry Luna, Harry?" Sirius inquired.

"Why not?" Harry shot back.

Sirius chuckled loudly.

"Got me there, boy."

"Don't I get to decide?" Luna pouted.

"Of course you do, Luna. Who are you going to marry?" he joked.

She giggled a quick, "Harry" before throwing her arms around Harry.

Sirius laughed as the two bounded off towards Harry's bedroom.

'They are becoming great friends. At least I know that he will have friends to start off in Hogwarts.' Sirius mused seconds before hearing a knock on the door.

"I got it! I GOT IT!" Harry screamed he and Luna running downstairs to the door and flinging it open.

"Now Sirius you shouldn't just let him open the door like that! I could have been a death eater for all you know! And little Harry needs as much protection from those foul beings as possible. Might as well start with checking who is at the door!" Neville's grandmother stomped into the room, scolding Sirius as she did every time she was around him.

"Nice to see you too, Gran," Sirius began sarcastically, "What a lovely day out, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sirius! It's storming out! My new robes are ruined! And my purse it simply filled with water!"

Sirius looked at her strange apparel. 'Thank Merlin they are unwearable now. You'll embarrass Neville in those clothes!' Sirius thought, shaking his head.

"But, you see. It is a wonderful day inside if this house, where no rain is touching us." Sirius replied happily.

"Don't get smart with me, Sirius Black!"

Sirius laughed, and Neville ran across the living room with Harry and Luna.

"Don't run, Neville! You'll fall and damage your bones! Even all that fat can't protect you from your clumsiness." Sirius scoffed.

"Yes, Gram. I will make sure that they do not run. Now isn't it time that you get going. You don't want to be late to getting you wig fluffed. Remember. You insisted that you would have to leave quickly."

"Yes. I suppose. Now, you take good care of my grandson. He has horrible allergies, and asthma, and he is terribly clumsy."

"Yes, Gram. As always. Now good-bye."

"Oh fine! Buh-Bye. Tell my Neville that I love him and to be safe."

With that she dissiparated as soon as she stepped out of the house.

Sirius barely had time to sit back down- though he didn't remember standing- before he heard a commotion coming from the chimney.

Sirius sent a knowing glance at the fire place. The sight before him did not surprise him in the least bit. A round woman was shooing two 9 year olds through the chimney, a screaming four year old, and a very happy five year old.

"Hello Molly! Good to see you!"

"Oh! Hello Sirius! Ronald was so excited. I'm sorry I'm early. I hope it's not an inconvience."

"Of course not Molly. Ron is no problem. He can go on up to Harry's room with Neville, Luna and Harry if he-"

Ron bolted from his mother's grip and up the small flight of stairs to Harry's bedroom.

"Wants." Sirius finished smiling.

"Well I have go. Ginny has a play-date in the park with a muggle child that she met in the market. Best be going."

Sirius chuckled, "Good-Bye then."

And as soon as the words left his mouth, Molly had apparated out of his house, and he was left looking at an empty fireplace.

Sirius jogged up the stairs, and straight into Harry's messy room.

Ron and Neville were playing with miniature quitich players, and Luna and Harry were in the corner, coloring pictures of cartoon dragons and hippogriffs.

"Anybody hungry," Sirius asked happily, taking the kids attention from their toys and crayons.

"Mum already fed me. She says that nobody can feed a growing boy like she can." Ron scowled at the thought of his lunch: a smooshed tuna sandwich, a stick of celery, and prune juice.

Harry leaned over to Ron, cupped both of his hands around Ron's ear to make sure nobody overheard him say, "I've got chocolate frogs!"

Ron's face lit up as he looked up happily at a guilty looking Harry.

"No chocolate until after supper." Sirius scolded.

With that all of the children rushed down the stairs into the kitchen where they shoveled down their supper, eager to get to their chocolaty dessert.

'Hmm. Just like Remus' Sirius though with a crooked smile.

AN: Yeah. Wrote it on my phone, and didn't feel like going through and indenting, so… not in "paragraph form… and as for any unanswered questions you might have, and thought of a few while I was writing, and explain a few things below:

1. After Sirius took Harry there was a battle outside. Neville's mom and dad were killed by Bellatrix, but Lupin kills Peter (in self-defense, of course) so Sirius is a FREE man

2. Have NO clue what Neville's parents or grandmas name is... Sorry.

3. Sirius went to school with Luna's mom, so... That is how they know each other.

4. Harry calls Sirius "Daddy" because Sirius has raised him... Might as well be daddy.

5. Also don't know Luna's mom's name... Or much else about her... And it was convenient to put her in Gryfindor, so...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Happy to have some reviews (: And, yeah. I haven't read the books recently, and I remembered Neville's Gran's name after I started writing, but what kind of a name is Augusta? Lol. But seriously. Thanks for the reminder on his parents name. But, you know… I'm not perfect. Have the memory of a five year old :-/ So, read on, and don't be afraid to tell me if I get something wrong! I take constructive criticism pretty well, as long as you're not just bashing me to be mean... So hope you enjoy!**

**PS: It will not be the same stuff as in the books. I figure if you want to read about their first year the exact way it happened, then you will go read the books! But it will be basically the same. Like it will still have Ron, Hermione and Harry are besties and they hate Draco and the Philosopher (Sorcerer's) Stone and stuff… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Simple as that.**

1st Year:

"Wake up, Harry!" Sirius shook Harry awake.

Harry bolted up right and grabbed his glasses from the bed-stand.

"No. It's too early to be awake." Harry mumbled, and shoved his face into his pillow.

Sirius grinned mischievously and started to sing in an extremely off-key voice, "The hippogriffs are watching, the hippogriffs; They care! The hippogriffs are watching. Yes with their eyes they stare!"

"Dad! Please stop!" Harry said trying to sound annoyed, but failing when a laugh escaped his lips.

"Come on, Harry. I made breakfast." Sirius grinned.

"You made breakfast?" Harry questioned suspiciously.

"Yep. I made it all by myself." He grinned proudly.

"Better not eat it then." Harry joked, stretching his arms out and sitting up in his bed.

"That was mean. And I even got you a gift. To remember me by when you're off at school." Sirius pouted.

"Aw! Dad! You didn't have to get me anything!" His eyes shone as he looked at a proud Sirius Black.

"Yeah, but I haven't been away from you that long since you were a little baby in my arms. I thought you might not be able to SURVIVE without a price of me!" Sirius droned jokingly.

Harry laughed, and stood up out if the bed.

"Let's go taste that breakfast, then. We'll see if it's edible."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Harry, who laughed and coughed, "Immature." under his breathe.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

They walked down the stairs exchanging jokes, and Sirius was telling Harry of the things that happened at Hogwarts when he was there.

"Oh the times we had! The Marauders had! Your father and I played so many pranks. If Hogwarts is anything like it was when we attended I might have to take you out." Sirius joked.

Harry grinned up at his god father.

Harry missed his parents, and it depressed him and filled him with a sense of love to know that both of his parents had died to protect him. And then they had made sure that he was taken to Sirius. The man had raised him, and was the closest thing he had to a father since his dad died. And it made Sirius happy to hear Harry call him Dad. But he couldn't seem to be able to call Harry son. He felt like he was betraying Harry's real parents. Though a stupid thought he knew it affected his relationship with Harry very little; they were very close. Never separated for long.

As they walked into the kitchen Sirius waver his wand, "Accio Plate of Food." and his breakfast came flying towards him, spraying the room with food."

"Why couldn't you have simply walked over to the counter and picked up the plate? Would have been a lot cleaner." Harry scolded, as he grabbed his plate off of the counter.

"It wouldn't have been clean if I had tripped!" Sirius replied indignity.

Harry rolled his eyes, and stabbed a fork into his scrambled eggs, porridge, and bacon.

"This is actually good, Dad! I'm surprised."

Sirius smirked, "Molly's not the only one who can cook."

"She's just the best." Harry smirked.

Sirius pouted. "That hurt. And just for that I'm going to make sure that Minerva is EXTRA hard on you!"

"Oh! Please! I've already got Snivelus to deal with-"

"Merlin! Harry please do not call him that when you are not with only Remus or me! Don't want you and your friends getting into any trouble on account of me." but his eyes shone with a mischievous smile of a Marauder.

"No trouble," Harry agreed with a grin.

"Oh! I have to go get your gift!" Sirius jumped out if his chair and hurried into his bedroom, where he returned shortly after with a cage with a drape over it.

"You ready?" he asked, excited.

Harry shook his head in huge nods.

Sirius pulled the cover off, and there stood a snowy white owl.

"Her name is Hedwig." Sirius said proudly. She was perfect!

"Thank you so much, Dad! She's perfect!" Harry hugged Sirius, and ran over to the cage.

He petted her beak, and she seemed completely relaxed, half of her head hanging out of her cage, letting Harry massage her beak as she rested.

"I'm glad you like her, Harry. I thought you might." He smiled. 'So much like your mother. You would love any animal I sat in front of you.' Sirius thought, before looking at his watch and swearing under his breath.

"We are going to be late! We better get going!" Sirius grabbed Harry's trunks and Harry picked up Hedwig's cage lightly and they both rushed out the door.

The ride to the station was silent and uneventful except for Sirius asking some muggle ticket-boy where he might find platform 9 3/4 to amuse himself.

"You don't know where the platform is?" Harry had asked worried.

"Of course I know where the platform is. I went to Hogwarts for seven years, you know." Sirius replied happily.

Harry's first time running onto the platform went smoothly, though Sirius had to push him into it to make him move.

When both were standing outside the train, and the Weasley's were standing a few feet away, Harry looked up at his god father sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, boy. I know you'll make lots of friends." Sirius forced a smile.

"Okay. I'm going to miss you, too."

"ALL ABOARD WHO ARE COMING ABOARD!" the conductor shouted.

"I love you Harry, and I'll be looking forward to your letter telling me what house you were placed in- though I know it will be Gryffindor." he grinned and sent him onto the train after giving him a bug hug.

"Hurry Mate!" Ron shouted a few steps ahead.

"Love you Dad!" Harry shouted and ran to catch up with Ron.

"Hey Mate. Neville saved us a seat in the back. Good thing too. Mum wouldn't let me go! She was weeping over me leaving her. Madness! Don't you agree, Harry?" Ron babbled on to Harry, who nodded, half listening.

"Hey Harry! Nice to see you. I would visit more but Gran says that she will miss me when I leave her and that the least I could do was keep her company until I leave." Neville blushed.

"Good ole Gran." Ron mumbled sarcastically.

"oh! There you are! I have been searching for you everywhere! When I ran into you in the station on my way to the train, your toad must have jumped into my bag." A girl spoke to Neville, though none of us knew who she was.

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed, taking the toad from her hands, where she visibly sighed in relief.

"Do you need a place to sit? We have an open seat." Harry offered, wanting to make new friends.

The girl looked around reluctantly before her eyes landed on Harry.

"Y-You're Harry P-Potter. An honor to meet you." She stuttered, shocked.

Harry grinned at her, "Sorry. I didn't catch your name..."

Her frizzy hair moved as she shook the incoherent thoughts out if her head.

"Hermione Granger and the rest of your names?" She asked politely.

"Ron Weasley." He spoke through mouthful of Candy.

She looked at him as if he were the most disgusting thing she had ever seen and replied, "Pleasure." in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for bringing my toad." He said, looking down.

Hermione shook his hand.

"I'm afraid that I do have somewhere to sit, but I'm sure they won't mind my absence." She said, scooting into the empty seat beside Neville and across from Ron.

"So, Harry, Do you really have the... You know- the scar?" Hermione asked nervously.

Ron and Neville laughed, and Harry simply grinned. Hermione blushed bright red.

"What is so funny?" She glared at Ron who was cackling loudly now.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just that I get that a lot." Harry answered calmly for his friend, before shoving his bangs out of his face to reveal his lightning bolt shaped scar left from the night that his parents were killed.

"Wow. It looks just like they say it does." Hermione mumbled, staring.

"Bet your glad Sirius didn't take you to get a haircut now." Ron mumbled. Harry snorted, and Neville sniggered.

"So what house do you think you will be in?" Neville asked Hermione not enjoying the awkward silence that followed. At this turn of conversation everyone leaned forward.

"Oh, I don't really know. I suppose that I'm most likely to be put on Ravenclaw. Sounds most appropriate." She spoke, thoughtfully, "and you." She continued to no one in particular.

"Yeah. I don't have an idea, either. I'm not the bravest and I'm not the smartest person. But I hope that I'm not crooked enough to be in Slytherin either. I suppose I'll get put into Hufflepuff." Neville observed, and looked at Ron for his answer, though they had had this discussion before with their small group at home: Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron & Neville, he thought it made for wonderful conversation.

"My entire family has been in Gryfindor. Though with my luck I'll be the odd man out." Ron monotoned, bored with the discussion.

Everyone looked expectantly at Harry.

"Well, you see, I don't so much have a choice. Dad threatened to disclaim me if I'm not in Gryfindor. Wanted to carry on the tradition." He looked down at the end.

The boys had learned to shut-up when he looked like that.

At home in their group, Luna would hold his hand while Ginny whispered that it was okay. Ron and Neville just waited it out.

Hermione sat in her seat looking puzzled.

'Dad? His dad died? Tradition of being in Gryfindor? His mom and dad were both in Gryfindor, I believe. But...'Her thoughts were cut short by Neville grabbing her arm and dragging her out into the hall of the train, away from the others.

"You looked confused." Neville explained gently, "His 'Dad' is hid godfather, Sirius Black-"

"Oh! That explains, I suppose." She trailed off awkwardly, and followed Neville back into the compartments.

Hermione looked out of the window, and quickly decided that it was time to leave.

"It's getting late. I had better head back to my compartment and put my robes on. I might suggest you boys do the same." She nodded, and swept out of the compartment and down the narrow hall.

"She is right, guys. We better get dressed." Harry reluctantly left his seat, and shut the curtains of the door.

Harry looked out the window, and remembered Ron's complete excitement that he himself pretended to feel. But the only excitement that he felt was that maybe he would feel closer to his dad. Well, both of his fathers, he supposed. He had never known his birth father, but always heard stories of how great he and his mother were, and he and Sirius were simply opposites. But maybe being in the school that held their best memories would help him to feel closer to them. Maybe.

**AN: so, this chapter is just over 2000 words! Proud? Again, I write on my phone which has no Tab or Spell Check. And I am way too lazy to go and indent all of these paragraphs… so you get the un-edited version. Sorry. And, REVIEW! Tell me how wonderful this chapter was. Tell me how horrible you thought it was. Tell me your suggestions. Any questions? Anything not right? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I suck.**

**Disclaimer: Consider it **_**disclaimed**_

Harry POV:

I couldn't last three days without making someone hate me. You think I'm exaggerating; I'm not. I severely wish I was.

Profile: Draco Malfoy. Slytherin. He was the same height as me—okay… maybe slightly taller—with wavy blonde hair. His eyes were as cold as a ten pound block of ice, and they were fixed in a glare towards me.

You may be asking "Why on Earth would this kid hate you so much? The answer to your question: I have no clue. Really. I didn't even know the guys name until we were sorted. But now I'm getting ahead of myself.

So, after we were escorted into the castle by Professor McGonagall and sat down at a table reserved for first years before they were sorted the Sorting Hat was brought out. Everyone's eyes darted to get a good look at it. It was quite funny, really. As if they weren't going to get to see it up-close. Which they would… while it was on their head deciding their future. I would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that everyone's eyes but one particularly suspicious looking boy on the far end of the table were on the Hat, while this lad's crystal blue orbs were trained on me.

I had been in this situation before—kind of. I was "The Boy Who Lived", after all. I had learned that it was usually fairly easy to ignore the stares and whispers, but this boy was _glaring_ a hole in my back. He looked ready to kill me! "Grand" I thought bitterly.

McGonagall had already started calling names, whilst I pondered who the blonde boy was. I was sure I had never seen him, but nevertheless, he looked slightly familiar. And he _obviously_ knew me.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall said my name clearly, jolting me from my thoughts. The entire hall went completely silent.

I stood up quietly, trying to hide my nervousness as I walked up to the Sorting Hat. McGonagall gave me the smallest hint of a smile aa I sat down on the stool before shoving the hat onto my head. It sagged just below my eyes which were squeazed tight.

"Not Slytherin." I prayed silently.

Not Slytherin, Eh? Are you sure? You could do great things in Slytherin, boy.

"Not Slytherin." I repeated in my head more pleadingly this time.

If you're sure, it better be…

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and the Gryfindor table applauded happily.

I smiled stupidly as I walked to sit beside Ron who had been sorted into Gryfindor—no surprise there—at the beginning of the sorting.

"I told you so, mate!" Ron grinned smugly.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder before turning my attention back to the sorting and Professor McGonagall. I watched the girl from the train—Hermione—get sorted into Gryfindor. She looked like she was about hyperventilate. I called her name and patted a seat beside me, knocking her out of her daze easily. She grinned at me, her nervousness from the train gone as if being sorted into Gryfindor had given her a big dose of bravery.

Neville soon joined us, though he looked almost as surprised as Hermione had. He had been complaining for weeks about how we were all going to be in Gryfindor and he would be stuck in Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnegan, one of Ron's mates that I had met a couple of times, joined in our group. I suppose you could say I was just along for the ride, though I was happy to see another familiar face.

I had it pretty good, if I do say so myself. All of my mates were in my house and the blonde—Draco Malfoy, McGonagall had called him—was sorted into Slytherin. No surprise there.

Dumbledore gave a breathy speech explaining the rules and with a happy, "Let's eat," all of the food appeared in front of us.

The beginning of the meal passed by in a blur of delicious tastes and dull side-conversations and schedule comparisons. Hermione was rattling on to a third year Ravenclaw behind her and Neville about some book that she read over the summer holiday, while Ron was shoving food into his mouth by the spoonful. This, at least, was normal.

"You're so barbaric! You have a fork, you know." Hermione disapprovingly at Ron's greasy fingers tearing at a particularly large chicken leg.

Ron shot her a look that said, "Do not even START with me on this," and continued eating his chicken happily. I thought he was doing very well. He wasn't known for his out-standing patience and over-all control of his temper. But he kept everything under control until Hermione reflected his expression and mumbled, "I can make faces too," loudly before taking a delicate sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Ron snapped.

Am older student faux-tsked, but Ron wasn't paying enough attention to even know that he had attracted such a large crowd.

Her eyes scanned Ron's face until he was squirming under her intense gaze. Just when things were starting to get REALLY weird, though, she 'hmph'ed and stood up angrily, stomping toward a group of girls on the other side of the Great Hall.

I guess we let down a few bored students that were ready to see a knock-down-drag-out. Pity.

"At least she's gone." Ron whispered, and I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know. She seemed nice enough. I dropped Trevor before I found you guys and she helped me look for his for awhile."

I rolled my eyes. Anyone who showed any kindness to his dear toad was a saint in his eyes.

The subject dropped quickly, moving to the classes we were dreading and the classes we thought we would be good at.

Ron made sure to specify that he would be _good_ at nothing and that he _already_ hated Transfigurations just by the twins' description—which was probably _slightly_ exaggerated. Neville told us that he had no clue what he would like and what he wouldn't; I agreed, though I figured I would be terrible at Potions, if only because of the man teaching the class.

We finished our dinner quickly enough. Shoveling food into our mouths had been first priority for the first few minutes, moving down the list when a few fellow first years had joined our group and conversations sprouted around, mostly between two people. Like sub-conversations everywhere you turned. I guess you could say I was popular even though I knew it had nothing to do with my personality.

Ron and I said quick good-byes to the group and Neville, before walking out of the Grand Hall.

"You don't even belong here, you filthy Mudblood!"

I shared a look with Ron before running around the corner to see the blonde boy from before standing over Hermione with his wand pointed at her chest.

Hermione looked like she was about to cry. Understandable—though she didn't seem like the type of person to spend her days moping and crying.

I racked my brain for his name before recognizing his white blonde hair and icy eyes.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." I growled, knocking him aside.

He moved his wand so that it was pointing at me.

I scoffed, "Like you even know how to use that. It's the first day of school. We haven't learned any spells yet."

Malfoy glared at me, his wand lowering slightly.

"You don't know what I do know and what I don't know." He stated snarkily with a smirk.

"Just because your daddy is a Death Eater I'm supposed to be scared of you?" Ron stepped in, tauntingly.

"BOYS! Boys, calm yourselves and continue to your common rooms before I give you lot detention." Professor McGonagall broke in pushing us away from each other.

I looked around and saw Hermione waiting for us in the hallway leading to our common room (I recognized it from the directions that Percy had given us first years after we were Sorted.

"Come on, Harry. It's getting late anyway." Ron grabbed my arm, dragging me into a hall.

I didn't bother to point out that it was barely seven p.m. That was _hardly_ late to me, but he clearly just wanted me away from Malfoy. I suppose if I had any sense I would want to get away from Malfoy and his—most likely—empty promises that he would curse me if I crossed him and McGonagall's detention threats.

_Well_, I thought bitterly, walking swiftly beside Hermione who had matched our stride as we passed, _at least today wasn't boring._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Again… I suck. **

**Please read if you care when I update: This might be one of my last updates for awhile… In a week I'm leaving to go on a 12 day mission trip, when I get back I have VBS at church at night and band camp in the morning.. I will try my very hardest, though to get one more chapter in before my mission trip. **

**Disclaimer: I once owned Harry Potter… then I woke up from that amazing dream. Seriously…J.K. Rowling owns. **

Harry POV

Imagine my ecstasy when the first thing I see when I open my eyes in the morning is Seamus and Neville running around a flaming bed.

"What are you two doing?" I screeched.

"Well… Seamus was practicing our Charms assignment-"

"Levitation?" I asked incredulously.

Seamus ducked his head and nodded, trying to hide the blush on his face. Meanwhile the flames were still eating at the bedpost.

I groaned, "Never mind that! Aquamenti!" I pointed my wand at the bed and watched the water kill the flames quickly and effortlessly.

I had seen Sirius put out enough fires to have picked up on how to put one out. I almost laughed out loud when I remembered every time he tried to cook me a special dinner—whether it was for my birthday or Christmas—it would always end in flames and a visit to Mrs. Weasley.

"Why didn't you put it out?" I turned around to look at Seamus.

"They haven't taught us that spell yet." He answered, defensively.

"And you, Neville? I know your Gram has taught you how to put out a fire.

Neville's cheeks turned bright red, "Well, I f-f-forgot the water spell. I tried to put it out the muggle way, but the fire extinguisher doesn't work-"

I let out a loud breathe, "It's okay Neville. I'm sorry I snapped on you."

I looked around to see that Ron had slept straight through the whole thing. I walked over to wake him.

"Ron, Wake up, mate." I shook him roughly.

He groaned, "Is the bed still on fire?"

I laughed loudly and Seamus mumbled, "Go back to sleep you bloody git."

"Yes, " I answered, "How do you know about the fire?"

"I woke up to those two running around the bed like idiots."

"Oi! We are not idiots." Seamus defended.

"No, but you were acting like them." I grinned, letting them know that while Ron might just be grumpy, I was only joking. `

"Just promise that you will never explain to me how you managed to set a queen sized bed on fire using a levitation spell." Ron grumbled, causing everyone to chuckle.

Neville tossed a pillow at his head, and Seamus replied , "No problem," with a goofy grin.

"You fellows know what we are doing after breakfast, right?" Ron asked happily.

I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth, but I grinned hugely. The others didn't answer, so Ron smiled widely.

"We have our first flying lesson!"

After breakfast we all headed outside to meet Madame Hooch. Gryfindors and Slytherins shared the first lesson of the day. The Slytherins stood stiffly at one end of the field, and the Gryfindors conversed on the other.

"Good afternoon, students." Madame Hooch stepped forward, into the middle of the two houses.

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch." They all replied in monotone.

"Today you will have your first flying lesson. You will follow my instructions carefully, or there will be consequences. Am I clear?" She spoke loudly, her voice sounded as is it had been amplified, yet her wand was sheathed in her robes.

The students mumbled various forms of agreement, and nodded their heads sharply.

"Now, on my whistle I want you to place your hand over your broom and say 'UP'." Her broom flew into her palm, "Don't forget to speak very clearly, and focus on your broom."

The students began shouting, "UP!" loudly—some clearly, some not—to no avail. I watched them make mistake after mistake before shaking the thoughts of my fellow students and focusing on my broom.

"Up," I ordered, matching the actions that I had watched Madame Hooch perform a few seconds before and the actions that I had grown up watching Sirius make.

My broom shot up into my hand. I gripped it tightly, instinctively.

Ron sent me an incredulous glare. His broom laid unmoving on the ground. Hermione offered a grin; Although it was forced, and it was easy to see the annoyance in her eyes, it's the thought that counts, I suppose.

Draco Malfoy shot a cold glare my way. If looks could kill, the best healers wouldn't be able to save me from his icy stare. I met his eyes and his mouth turned down in concentration.

"UP," He yelled loud enough for everyone in the class to hear him and look over just in time to see his broom fly into the palm of his hand.

He grinned triumphantly as if to say, "You can't beat me."

I smirked and finished our silent conversation, "Except that I got it first."

A good ten minutes of humorous attempts by other students—including Neville, Ron and a small brunette Slytherin girl—passed with little improvement,

Ron had looked at the ground very angrily after Draco had his broom in his hand and growled, "UP."

His broom, apparently, didn't enjoy being yelled at, and came up, smacked him in the face, leaving him with a bruise underneath his left eye and a red nose, before promptly landing back on the ground.

Neville looked down at his broom after he had controlled his laughter brought on by Ron's stupidity, and tried to sound confident when he commanded, "up."

This unfortunately did not work out well for him. His broom flew up into the air above his head only to move quickly to the right when he reached up to grab it and to the left when he tried, again, to catch it. This went on for a few seconds before the broom got 'tired' and let Neville catch it. **(AN: I just made this up because I thought it would be funny… my pathetic attempt at humor, I guess… :P)**

I won't even explain to you how the Slytherin girl ended up with cuts and scratches up and down her thin arms.

"Welll, students, now that you have all successfully acquired your broomsticks we can start our _real_ lesson. Now you will climb into you brooms so that you are stadling it, and kick off lightly from the ground, hover for a few seconds and come back onto the ground slowly. On my whistle…"

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and I quickly stepped onto my broom. I kicked off carefully as I had done at home with my play broom often. I was hovering, barely higher than my toy broom hovered for almost half a minute before landing easily and happily.

I looked over to see that Ron had done the same. He was standing beside me with a huge smile on his face and his hand-me-down broom gripped tightly in both of his hands. We shared a happy look before I turned around to see Neville moving higher and higher into the air.

"Mr. Longbottom! Come back down this instant!" Madame Hooch yelled angrily, while Neville just squirmed nervously on his broom.

"I-I-I can't!" He stuttered, almost falling off his broom, which, looking back, would have been the smartest option—to fall off while he was only a small distance from the ground. You know what they say: Hind sight is twenty-twenty vision.

"Point the broom head down." Madame Hooch instructed calmly.

Nevile tried to do what she asked, but his broom just ended up flying higher and higher until nobody could reach even his foot. He rose up farther, resting near the third floor windows.

"Remain calm!" Madame Hooch tried to keep her face emotionless, but the nervousness was obvious in her eyes.

"Don't move, Neville." Hermione yelled helpfully.

Neville nodded hugely, causing his brook to turn on its side. He moved quickly to right his broom, but just made it pull quickly to the other side and within a second Neville was off the broom, screaming loudly the whole way down.

The class rushed in toward him, forming a circle mixed with concerned Gryfindors and sniggering Slytherins.

"Move! Get out of my way!" Madame Hooch screeched, shoving through the crowd of first years before taking him in her arms and rushing off, "I'm getting him to the hospital wing. You will stay firmly on the ground until I return or you will be sent home faster than you can say quitich." She yelled, talking quickly but clearly, half way across the field.

Draco Malfoy started laughing lightly as soon as she was out of ear shot and bent down to grab a small object from the grass. It was clouded with red fog.

"If only Longbottom had this with him," Malfoy lifted Neville's RememberAll in his hand, "Maybe then he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse." Draco finished, causing a round of laughter from his fellow Slytherins.

"Put it down," I growled.

Draco's face scrunched into a look of faux thought, "No, I think I'll put it somewhere for Longbottom to find it," He kicked off of the ground hard, and went flying into the air, higher, almost, than where Neville fell.

"How about on the roof?" Draco asked sarcastically, flying away from the group, towards the castle.

My eyes flashed angrily and I quickly got onto my broom and kicked off only to have Hermione grab my foot and almost pull me off my broom.

"No! He's not worth it, Harry! If Madame Hooch comes back you'll get _expelled_!" Hermione stressed.

"I gently shook my foot out of her grip, "He might not be worth it, but Neville is."

I followed him over four stories high, getting to close for my comfort zone to the castle.

"Give it too me, Malfoy," I yelled angrily.

"You want it?" He asked sarcastically, waving it in my face tauntingly.

I reached out to grab it out of his hand, but he pulled it away too fast, "Go get it," He threw it hard.

I turned my broom away from him, and toward the flying ball. I urged my broom to go faster as I looked in what direction it was going.

Just as the RememberAll was about to bust a window in the castle, I turned it and snatched it from the air. I grinned to myself and threw my fist in the air, showing the intact RememberAll.

The crowd beneath me cheered happily as I sailed lazily back to the ground.

"MR. POTTER!" A strict voice yelled from a few feet away.

I spun around quickly.

Professor McGonagall was glaring at me, motioning that I follow her.

I silently followed her, almost loosing my cool when I spotted Draco Malfoy sniggering quietly to himself.

McGonagall guided me silently through the halls of Hogwarts into a hall that I didn't recognize—not that it took a difficult route for me to not recognize it.

She turned to me as we stopped in front of a large wooden door that looked identical to all of the others. I wondered idly how she knew where she was going in identical hallways and a castle this big.

"Stay here," she opened the door and peeked her head in the room, "May I borrow wood?"

'Why does she need wood,"' I questioned frantically in my head, 'Is she going to beat me and _then_ expel me?'

My worried thoughts were cut short as a normal looking boy stepped out with Professor McGonagall.

He was tall and thin—but not unhealthy looking—with short brown hair. His face had very few freckles spotting his face around his nose, and his smile looked genuinely friendly.

He nodded to me, and I happily returned the gesture.

"Mr. Wood," I had to do a double take when I saw Professor McGonagall's smiling face as she addressed this Wood kid, "I have found you a new seeker.

I think I am going to have a bruise where my jaw hit the floor. Seriously. They might have to take me to the hospital wing to heal my poor jaw.

Wood looked at me and grinned hugely before answering McGonagall, "Is that so?" He then turned to me, "Hello, I'm Oliver Wood, Gryfindor quitich captain." He reached out to shake my hand.

Dazed, I shook his hand, listening deftly to McGonagall recall my "adventure" in the field.

"This was your first flying lesson?" He turned to me.

"Well, Ive been flying a toy broom—pretty much—my entire life." I explained.

Oliver laughed, "And humble too; I don't really consider _toy_ brooms as previous experience," Oliver grinned.

"Oh, well, yeah. That was my first lesson."

"Nice start," Oliver mumbled happily.

**AN: I don't know about this chapter… I just needed him on the quitich team… O_o **

**It kinda sucks, but it goes over what I needed to go over! So, over all im happy with it, though it is kind of mellow dramatic at points, and boring at others…**


End file.
